1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye muscle trainer, and more particularly to an eye muscle trainer that exercises muscles around eyes to improve eyesight.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyes are organs for humans seeing things. A movement of each eyeball is controlled by muscles around the eye. Relaxation and tension of the muscles make the eyeball turn, rotate or move. The muscles around each eye comprise a lateral rectus muscle, a medial rectus muscle, an inferior rectus muscle, a superior rectus muscle, an inferior oblique muscle and a superior oblique muscle. When a person looks near sights, the medial rectus muscle and the superior oblique muscle will be tensioned, and the lateral rectus muscle, the inferior rectus muscle, the superior rectus muscle and the inferior oblique muscle will be relaxed. On the contrary, when the person looks far sights, the medial rectus muscle and the superior oblique muscle will be relaxed, and the lateral rectus muscle, the inferior rectus muscle, the superior rectus muscle and the inferior oblique muscle will be tensioned. Furthermore, when the person looks extremely far sights, the medial rectus muscle and the superior oblique muscle will be extremely relaxed, and the lateral rectus muscle, the inferior rectus muscle, the superior rectus muscle and the inferior oblique muscle will be extremely tensioned.
In addition, strabismus may cause lacking of coordination between the eye muscles naturally, pathological changes or any possible reasons. Strabismus may comprise medial strabismus (so-called cross-eye), lateral strabismus, superior strabismus and etc. However, strabismus is not treated as a disease so strabismus is not taken seriously by the medical science. If strabismus is not cured, it is inconvenient for people to see things.
In addition, today's life is busy and stressful so people use their eyes quite a long time everyday. Once the eyes are overused, the muscles around the eyes may lose its elasticity. Fatigued muscles around eyes may cause eyesight problems, such as near-sightedness, far-sightedness or the like. A common treatment for the eye diseases is using eyeglasses. However, eyeglasses only help people to see more clearly and prevent the eyesight from getting worse but not improve the eyesight.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an eye muscle trainer that exercises muscles around the eye to improve eyesight to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.